Under the Old Oak Tree
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: The old oak tree was very much like all the other trees in Jump’s park. However, Raven could tell that this tree in particular was different. It had seen things that younger, newer trees hadn’t. BBRae Oneshot.


Last night I just couldn't get the idea for this out of my head, so I figured that I may as well write it all out. It didn't take me long to write, but I do think it turned out pretty well, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**

* * *

Under the Old Oak Tree**

Gravel crunched under high-heel shoes as Raven discreetly walked away from the festivities taking place in the center of Jump City's park. Although it was a celebration of matrimony between two of her best friends, Raven knew that she could slip away for a few minutes without being missed.

She had already made her toast as maid-of-honor and cooed along with the rest of the gathering as the bride and groom shared their first dance as spouses. She didn't really feel like having some of the luscious wedding cake after spending nearly a week taste-testing cake samples with the bride, and it would be a while before the bouquet was tossed.

With these reassurances swirling through her head, Raven felt no guilt as she looked back to find that the wedding was out of sight, although she could still hear the soft, romantic music gently floating through the air.

Turning back around, Raven continued her trek down the well-trodden path she had chosen and slowly made her way to the old oak tree.

The old oak tree was very much like all the other trees in Jump's park. However, Raven could tell that this tree in particular was different. It had been a part of history, in one way or another. It had seen things that younger, newer trees hadn't.

Several initials, all surrounded by hearts, had been carved into it's strong bark, showing that it had been witness to innocent kisses and young love beginning to blossom. In turn, it had also seen hearts broken, while all it could do was offer it's mighty, outstretched branches for support.

Children had played on and around the sturdy tree for years. Wild games of make-believe that required daring young children to climb its wooden limbs, and peaceful tea parties that were enjoyed by charming little ladies and sometimes a doll or two.

And, of course, it had also simply offered back support whenever a dreamer came to simply think under the leafy shade, their thoughts floating up, and getting tangled in the wise old tree's branches.

As she drew closer, Raven stopped and looked up at the old oak. It seemed welcoming as it loomed over her, offering her a seat at the bases of its trunk.

Ignoring the bench that sat beside the old oak, overlooking a small pond, Raven sat down in the soft grass below it. As she spread her dress out underneath her she vaguely fretted about getting grass stains on the expensive bride's maid's dress, but she easily shrugged it off, reasoning that no one would notice it, and she would never had to wear the bright pink dress again.

Lazily, she lay down in the grass, letting the warm afternoon sun filtering through the leaves softly graze her skin.

Now relaxed, and away from the busy celebration, Raven was able to let her thoughts roam free.

She was happy for Robin and Starfire, today on their wedding day. Throughout their teen years they had shared an innocent, but deep crush, which had been obvious to everyone but them. Then, just before they had taken the first step into adulthood, they had admitted their feelings for each other. Their relationship had grown steadily and quickly after that, and now at the young age of twenty-one, they had decided they both wanted to embark upon a lifetime of love and happiness in the form of marriage.

They had already decided that they would stay in the tower with their friends. They were still, after all, a team. So, while the happy couple was on their honeymoon in Venice, the three remaining Titans would work on tearing down the wall separating their bedrooms and creating one larger room for the two (although, in all honesty, everyone knew that Cyborg would end up doing most of the work).

Sighing, Raven inadvertently turned her thoughts to her own love life, if she could even call it that. It really was a pretty pathetic track record, if she did say so herself.

Not including the dragon from so long ago (she refused to call him by name), she had gone out on dates with a total ofthree guys. Each had turned out to be a dead-end.

It wasn't that she didn't like the guys she had went on dates with. She had gone out with the boy named Goth twice, and she had found that they had a lot in common. Both liked dark poetry and tea, and neither believed in labels (something she never would have expected from someone who called himself "Goth"). However, the novelty of hanging out with someone so much like her quickly wore off, and she had never returned his last phone message, asking her if she wanted to meet up at some creepy café or other.

Then she had gone out on a date with… what was his name again? Raven hadn't quite caught it through his thick Parisian accent. That hadn't mattered much to her at the time though, as she was too busy ogling his well toned body (a fact that she would admit to no one). She'd gone out with him twice before he had moved back to France. She hadn't really been too heart broken over that.

The last had been a guy named Rick. He had been nice, and he was very polite, but even after just one date, Raven had realized that if she ever wanted to die of boredom, he was the guy to call. Apparently he thought the same thing about her, because after taking her home on that first date he had told her he though it was best if they were "just friends".

She let out a small chuckle. Did it really matter that she was still alone? She was only twenty-one, for goodness sakes. She had plenty of time to find the right guy. But, if she found him sooner, she certainly wasn't going to complain.

Despite herself, her thoughts were turned to her green teammate, Beast Boy. For a while now, she had noticed something between them. Something that she just couldn't identify. An undeniable, unidentifiable, something.

It was like, around him, she could really be herself. True, she felt the same with all her friends, but somehow, that feeling of acceptance was even higher around him.

And lately they had been able to share more and more comfortable silences. It was strange, and Raven didn't know what it was, but she knew she liked it. It almost felt like… no. Beast Boy was her friend. Just a friend… Right?

As she continued laying in silence under the tree, Raven slowly began to hear the sound of footsteps drawing closer. She kept her eyes closed and lay still, hoping that whoever it was would just keep going.

"Oh, there you are, Raven."

She lazily cracked open one eye and found herself looking up at a tall green figure. Of course, she had known just from the voice that it was Beast Boy.

"Here I am," she agreed, lifting herself up into a sitting position, leaning on her left arm.

Chuckling lightly, Beast Boy kneeled down in the grass beside her.

"So, why aren't you back at the reception party?" Beast Boy asked. "You missed seeing Robin do the Hokey Pokey."

"I could ask you the same question," Raven replied nonchalantly.

"I came to look for you, so I could ask you why you weren't at the party," Beast Boy replied with a cheeky grin. "Your turn."

The corner of her mouth twitched, but she quickly fought back the smile trying to make its way to her face, in favor of a neutral expression. "I just wanted to have some time alone," she told him truthfully.

"Oh," came him brilliant reply. He was silent for a few seconds, as he just looked at her. Suddenly he snickered and leaned against the tree in a more comfortable position.

"What?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied, still smiling widely. "It's just… it's so funny seeing you in a bright pink dress."

Raven scowled and looked down at the dress Starfire had chosen for her bride's maids. Indeed, it could be best described as bubble gum pink.

"I had to wear it. It's Starfire's wedding," Raven defended herself. "It's not like I could say, 'no I don't want to wear that horrendous excuse for a dress.' Besides, apart from the color, it's really not that bad."

"Well, that's something I never would have expected you to say," Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah, well you didn't see the other dresses Starfire wanted," Raven replied, pulling a face as she remembered the puffy, southern-belle-on-acid dresses she had originally wanted.

This caused Beast Boy to laugh, and Raven didn't bother trying to hide the small smile that graced her lips.

They fell into a comfortable silence, simply sitting under the old oak tree in the warm afternoon. It was only the middle of spring, but it was already nice enough that a jacket wasn't needed, except in the evenings.

"Do you think things'll be different now that Robin and Star tied the knot?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Not really," Raven replied. "They were already sickeningly sweet to each other, kissing everywhere, complimenting each other for every little thing. The only difference will be the sounds coming from their room at night."

Beast Boy shuddered, but Raven could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at her uncharacteristically crude comment. "Eww! You just had to go there, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Raven admitted, smirking. "I bet right now you're cursing the fact that your room's right next to theirs."

No longer able to hold back his laughter, Beast Boy doubled over. Raven chuckled, watching the changeling as he expressed his amusement. She knew that it hadn't really been _that_ funny, Beast Boy just loved to laugh. But, she kind of liked that about him.

As his laughter died down, Beast Boy looked over at Raven, smiling in a way that she had only seen a few times. It was… softer than his usual grin. And somehow, more genuine. She couldn't help smiling back the same way.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that they were slowly drawing closer to each other, but most of her focus was on that strange,yet wonderful look he was giving her.

For a split second, their lips gently touched, sending pleasant shivers up Raven's spine. However, quickly realizing what they were doing, Raven carefully pulled back with a breathy laugh. She understood now what that new feeling around Beast Boy was.

She looked into Beast Boy's eyes and saw a flicker of disappointment. Knowing that he had probably misunderstood why she had pulled away and laughed, Raven smiled reassuringly and lightly placed a hand on his. He returned the grin, and Raven looked away, still smiling bashfully.

Silently, they stood up, never letting go of each other's hand. After allowing Raven to smooth out her dress with her free hand, Beast Boy gently pulled her in the direction of the party. She followed him calmly, stepping closer until their shoulders were nearly touching.

As the two new sweethearts walked away, hand-in-hand, a soft breeze wrapped itself around the old oak's many leaves and branches, as though the tree itself was sighing blissfully. It had seen many things throughout its life, but nothing was quite so wonderful as being the sole witness to a budding new love.


End file.
